


With A Little Help...

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Castiel, First Time, Gabriel being an Ass, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's getting tired of Dean's sexual frustration causing him and Sam problems, so he decided to give Dean a 'little' shove in the right direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Help...

Usually when Dean walked in on Sammy and his boyfriend, he turned right around and left again.

Today, after nearly eight hours doing research and then having to go tackle a small coven of ridiculous witches strung out on hallucinogens, all he wanted was to crawl into his fucking bed and sleep.  But of course, he came back to the motel to find Sam and Gabriel doing… whatever the hell sort of kinky sex involved edible body paint and blindfolds. 

“Damn it Sam, from now on we’re getting separate rooms this if fucking ridiculous!”  Dean shouted, throwing a pillow at them.  They stopped rutting, both of them pulling off their blindfolds panting heavily.  “Seriously, can’t you guys go one day without having sex?”

“Someone’s cranky.” Gabe grinned, snapping their clothes back on and the paints away and out of the sheets.  Sam sat up under him, glancing nervously between his lover and his brother.  “I don’t think he’s been getting any, has he?  Might explain why he’s so damn frustrated.”

“Just get the fuck out.”  Dean groaned, crawling into this bed.  “If you want sex, take Sammy with you when you leave.  Otherwise, go home and get friendly with your hand.” 

“How about I just give you two a little help instead?”  Dean opened his eyes, looking over at the archangel’s wide grin.

“What the hell are you talking about?”  Dean and Sam both asked, the angel refusing to answer either of them as he crawled off of one brother and faced the other.  Gabe grinned, snapping his fingers before anyone could try to stop him.

And that was how Dean found himself sitting naked in Castiel’s lap.

Anything Dean could or would have said died in his throat as Cas looked at him, the expression in his eyes unreadable as he dragged his eyes down Dean’s body.  The hunter shifted uncomfortably under his gaze but didn’t move off his lap, unsure exactly what he was supposed to do in this situation. 

“I’m assuming this is Gabriel’s doing?”  Cas asked, his voice shaking slightly.  Dean didn’t seem to notice, fidgeting awkwardly and looking around the room at everything but the large blue eyes staring so intently at him.

“Yup, hit the nail on the head.  I walked in on him and Sam having sex, so he sent me here.”  Dean said slowly, something nagging at the back of his mind.  Taking a deep breath he looked into Castiel’s eyes, trying to keep calm so he could ask the question he desperately wanted an answer to.  “Gabe said he was giving us a ‘little help’.  Does that mean something to you Cas?” 

The angel’s face went blank, the blue eyes closing as he took a ragged breath.

He knew it was probably a bad idea, that if he was wrong Cas’s reaction could be drastic, but he couldn’t help himself. After all, between Gabe’s cryptic words and the fact that he was naked, Dean figured this couldn’t get much worse.  Besides, if there was ever a time to freak out, it probably would have been as soon as Dean got poofed on top of him.  But since that hadn’t happened yet, he decided to take his chances.

Steadying himself on the off chance he was wrong about everything, Dean prayed to a God he wasn’t sure existed and ground his hips down into Cas’s.

“Dean…”  The angel’s voice came out more as a broken plea than anything else, his hands moving as if of their own accord pulling Dean down into a kiss full of all his pent up wanting. 

Dean had been with quite a few people in his time, the experienced and unexperienced alike, and yet none of that had compared him for the heat of Castiel’s kisses, the way this his lips burnt against his like they were laying a claim on Dean that burnt away every kiss he’d shared before this moment. 

“Tell me you want this too.”  Dean whispered in between pressing kisses to the hard line of the angel’s jaw as Castiel’s hands mapped the skin of his back, his fingers pressing and stroking every single inch of skin as though he were trying to memorize every piece of him.  “Tell me you want me just as bad as I want you, I need to know.” 

“Isn’t this enough for you?”  Cas asked, dragging Dean’s hands down between their bodies, calloused fingers meeting the straining tent in the angel’s pants.  Latching onto Cas’s neck Dean palmed the bulge hot and heavy in his hand, Cas arching his back as he thrust up into Dean’s grip, threading his fingers into Dean’s hair to drag him into another scorching, claiming kiss.  “Dean, please… I need more, I need…”

Dean laughed low in his throat as Cas buried his face into his neck and moaned, the sound dying on his lips as his mouth latched sharply onto his skin dragging a broken moan out of him as the angel wrapped his arms around him and lifted, effortlessly moving them from the chair by the window to the bed before Dean had even regained the ability to do more than fall apart at the insistent pull of Cas’s teeth and tongue against his throat. 

Even in his wildest dreams the hunter wasn’t sure if he’d ever thought this could be possible.  The hand that had once pulled him to safety even as it burned him, the same one he’d held his to keep him sane through their time in Purgatory, those same hands were now pushing him back into the mattress and nudging his legs apart, slipping between them to drag out another groan as he gripped the rock hard cock that been waiting so long for his touch. 

“You’re wearing way too many clothes for this.”  Dean smirked, grabbing Cas by the end of his tie to drag him down into another kiss.  Working his hands under the trench coat he slid it down the angel’s shoulders, the hunter’s fingers moving to claw impatiently at the buttons of his shirt before it had even hit the floor.  As Castiel’s shirt fell open Dean latched onto his neck, nails raking down his exposed torso as he moaned, the angel bracing a hand on the bed as he ground down against Dean’s erection throbbing against his thigh.  “I swear to God if you don’t get rid of those pants soon I’m going to rip them to shreds.”

Pulling out of his embrace Castiel slid off the bed to kick off his shoes and socks, turning away as he undid the buttons on his slacks.  There was something so innocent and perfectly Cas about the sudden burst of shyness that it warmed Dean’s heart, a smile lingering in the corner of his mouth even as the pants fell away and he turned to face Dean. 

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?”  Cas blinked, blushing as he took the hand Dean offered him allowing himself to be led back to bed.  This time when Dean pulled him into a kiss there was no rushing, his tongue slipping into the angel’s mouth, both of them breathing in as they clung to one another, tasting each other’s mouths slowly.  As Dean pulled back to breath he looked up at Cas’s face, a hand curling around the angel’s thigh rubbing in slow circles.  “Are you sure this is what you want Cas?”

“Quit asking me that or I swear I’ll tie you down and take you so many times in so many different positions your body will break and you’ll never dare to ask me that again.”  Cas growled in his ear, nails digging into the back of Dean’s neck in a way that was both painful and yet shockingly erotic.  Dean nearly bit through his tongue when Cas ground down against him, forcing his hands above his head holding him there as he slid a hand down the writhing body under him.  “I’ve been around for longer than you can imagine, past the edge of your realm of comprehension.  I’ve seen just about every way possible for humans to be with each other intimately.  You might have more hands on experience, but there are things I could teach you that you don’t even know existed.” 

“Then stop teasing.”  Dean groaned, digging his fingers into the angel’s hips. 

“Gabriel, don’t fail me now.” Cas breathed, opening the drawer on the bedside table and smiling as he pulled out a small bottle of lube.  “He really this to happen, didn’t he?”

“Stop talking about him, and do me.”

 

******

“Do you think they’re getting anywhere yet?”  Gabe asked, Sam shifting closer into his shoulder where they sat together on couch watching an old black and white movie from the 20s.  “I mean, I did everything I could for them.  If supplying lube and dropping your brother naked into Castiel’s lap isn’t enough, then I don’t know what is.”

“You know I agree with you, but do we really have to talk about this right now?”  Sam grinned, nibbling on his boyfriend’s earlobe as he slid a hand under the waistband of his jeans.  “We have the room to ourselves, in any case, and you’ve been saying you wanted to try shibari…”

“Not another word, I’ll get the rope.”

 

******

Dean buckled back against Cas, digging his fingers deeper into the sheets as Cas thrust into him hard and fast, the hand in the small of his back digging his nails in as Dean hissed.

“Faster,” Dean groaned, Cas pressing himself against his back thrusting him so hard that Dean collapsed onto his arms pressing his forehead into the bed.  “God Cas, if I’d know I wouldn’t have waited so long.”

“I’ll just have to punish you for that later.”  Ca grinned, grabbing a fist full of Dean’s hair and pulling him up by it.  Dean bit his lip, reaching behind him to clutch at the angel’s hip to steady himself, his panting punctuated by Castiel’s groans and rutting, biting down on Dean’s shoulder as  he came, shouting the angel’s name.  Even when he collapsed Cas kept thrusting into him, Dean whimpering underneath him as the angel buried himself to the hilt as he came, grunting as he collapsed on top of Dean. 

Neither of them spoke as Castiel lazily pulled the sheet up over them as he flipped them over, Dean resting his head on the angel’s chest. 

“Can we do that again later?”  Dean slurred, kissing Cas’s collarbone as the angel laughed.

“Can your body handle that?”  He asked, smacking Dean’s ass gently.

“Give me a few hours to recuperate and then let’s have round two.” 


End file.
